battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
ANZNC
THIS NAVY HAS BEEN COMPLETELY DESTROYED ANZNC The ANZNC (Australia New Zealand Navy Corps) is a small navy in the Southern Hemisphere that took hold after the bombing of Darwin in 1942. After the bombing had occurred it was quite evident that the water and airspace in between and around Australia and New Zealand lacked adequate defenses, so a small group of independent ship building companies decided to patch up the hole that the RAAF and Australian Navy hadn't. So it was on the night of the 8th of August 1942 that the ANZNC was formed. Since then, major advances in technology have occurred and this has caused many ship constructing companies to go bankrupt - but not the ANZNC, which still continues to build its own ships. Being a smaller navy, the ANZNC does not have all of the bells and whistles another larger navy such as the ISAF have, but we are still a force to be reckoned with once amassed. Please don't edit this page unless your a member Our Mission ANZNC's mission is: •To bring peace •Defeat the Uprising Retaliation •End wars Members Members of the ANZNC are not limited to Australian and New Zealand waters and anyone is permitted to join. Members of ANZNC come from far and wide but most like to keep there identity hidden, and only the leader of this navy are known. This list will continue to grow as our navy expands. Master Admiral MrAnzac:'''MrAnzac's family heritage can be traced all the way back to when the navy was founded in 1942 and his family has remained true to navy ever since. He is one of the most trusted of all ANZNC members.MrAnzac's ships sail under both English and New Zealand flags aswell as he being co-leader with Rhysio.' '''Assistant Rear Admiral Ark Royal377:' Ark Royal has recently joined the ANZNC and has only 8 years of service under his belt, but his skills at shipbuilding and combat quickly climbed him up the ranks and he soon became Assistant Rear Admiral.He has on numerous occasions intercepted transmissions regarding possible strikes on the ANZNC and since then the ANZNC has been on high alert. Admiral Chiprox: A veteran and a damn good commander, Chiprox proved himself when he intercepted an armed convoy of pirates operating off the Australian coast, the following engagement scarred the right side of his face when a 40mm shell punctured the bridge of his flagship HMAS Toowoomba. Assistant Rear Admiral Ilikestuffnthings: A new addition to the Australian command structure. He spent 15 years as the captain of the HMAS Kalgoorlie. He will willingly put life and ship on the line for his comrades. Originally from a regional town in western australia. He has some of the fastest ships the fleet have to offer. Master Admiral Rhysio12: Along with MrAnzac, Rhysio's family has also been part of the ANZNC since the beginning. Rhysio's ship building skills have recently increased after he developed a top secret hybrid ship that is designed to give support to ships of the ANZNC over long ranges with state of the art missile technology and long range strike aircraft. Air Operations LeaderAwesomeCaptain: AwsomeCaptain has been dedicated to ANZNC service proving his tactics in naval air warfare climbing up to leader of ANZNC's air force still proving to be a lethal threat at air warfare.Hes also a decent shipbuilder specializing in multiple shiptypes showing off his dominance in ANZNC shipbuilding. Captain LtSpiteful: Western Australia is home to half of Australia's Submarine fleet. There the vaunted Collins class is rumoured to be replaced with something better. Whatever the replacement might be there will be many captains and crew of the silent service ready to slip beneath the waves to stalk the enemy with unseen eyes. Our Ships HMAS.jpg|HMAS Bunbury, has a top speed of 194.4 knots. ANZNC Butler .jpg|ANZNC Butler. A destroyer escort of the ANZNC Navy ANZNC Tohi.jpg|The ANZNC Tohi. It is one of a series of light carriers built by Rhysio12 ANZNC Hammerhead.png|The ANZNC Hammerhead. So named because it looks like a hammerhead from above. What it lacks in speed, it makes up for in its formidable toughness and devastating toughness. Built by Ark Royal377. imageMAC.jpg|An experimental Magnetic Acceleration Cannon (MAC) ANZNC Rotorua .jpg|ANZNC Rotorua, a heavy cruiser of the ANZNC. ANZNC Storm.jpg|A glimpse at Project Storm. Taken by a tourist flying past on an island tour, just moments before Storm activates its cloak. Yarra .jpg|HMAS Yarra ANZNC_Patriot.png|The ANZNC Patriot, seconds before easily defeating Aircraft carrier Lv2, with the exception of the destroyed guns at the front of the ship... It is so far undefeated by any ship. Built by Ark Royal377. B-Class Aircraft Transport.jpg|The B-Class Transports are designed to carry aircraft to islands and bases throughout different biomes without use of an aircraft carrier. ANZNC HOBART.jpg|A glimpse of the Hobart submerging during training ANZNC Hellhound.jpg|The Patriot's sister ship, the ANZNC Hellhound. Slightly weaker stats-wise (it does not have aircraft), but 80 knots faster and a devastating opponent. ANZNC Wolfhound.jpg|The ANZNC Wolfhound, a heavily modified Yamato. All hull/deck blocks were removed from the original design and replaced with armour. Battle Groups ANZNC has many fleets,strike groups etc but we show a few powerful ones here.These are normally guided by Admirals but commanded by Rear Admirals. Auckland Fleet The Auckland Fleet is ANZNC's most powerful fleet aswell as largest.This would be used universelly for different uses.An unusual feature is this can do a invasion by itself by amphibious assault ships and it can resupply itself with its new fleet supply ships. ships: *6x Yarra Class Aircraft Carrier *4x Dominator Class Aircraft Carrier *12x Beast Class Escort Hybrid *2x Hawk Class Amphibious Dock *3x Jones Class Battlecruiser *2x Kure Class Battleship *3x Pursuit Class Bomber Aircraft Carrier *35x Derp Class Destroyer *7x Flick Class Hospital Ship *46x Contribute Class Fleet Supply *17x F-Class Tanker *82x Richard Class Destroyer Escort *21x James Class Anti-Aircraft Cruiser *4x Twine Class Headquarter Ship *41x Roll Class Destroyer *5x Retro Class Battleship *23x Manly Class Hospital Ship Allies *ISBA Navy *ISAF Navy *United Merchants Guild *Gilbert Islands Home Navy (GIHN) *AFOH Navy *UNSDF *United States Artic Fleet How To Join Please message MrAnzac or Rhysio12 for joining Go to this link for more-http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrAnzac/iFile Enemies •UR:This can be a warning to other navies but we fully occupied the UR to end the ISAF/UR war like it did.It started when they attacked a destroyer of us immediately. •Hydraxis:Along fighting with the UR,the ANZNC has been cautious of growth of Hydraxis,possibly leading to starting a new war,even bigger then the ISAF/UR war ripping apart ANZNC.Hydraxis hasn't attacked ANZNC before,but is on very high alert. •Russian Navy:A new threat has arisen out of the deep blue, a large Russian fleet has been detected by Allies of the ANZNC, this new Navy has been rumored to be extremely hostile and ANZNC commanders should be wary of the possible threat. •The Oddysey:A deeply dangerous threat which tolerates any attackers and faces any navy aginst it.ANZNC hasn't declared war against it but the future holds the decision. Weapons In Service Members of ANZNC please add the name,type and service status (No photos) 8xHusky Class Amphibious dry dock all in service 28xPukeko Class Destroyers 2x retired 26x in service 4xKure Class Battleships all in service 2xStrangler Class Battlecruiser 1x refit 1x in service 1xWellington Class Battleship Amphibious dry dock in service 4xJones Class Battlecruiser all in service This part is always not complete Status War Code:1-We are at war against the Russians and the UR. Expect KRADEC to join the fight some time too. Category:Archive